


Your Love is My Drug

by BeccaBear93



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ask Blogs, Fluff, M/M, Parent Snowbaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz cooks breakfast, Simon is addicted to swapping clothes and challenging the janitor to duels, and they'll be amazing parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for all the angst, enjoy some ridiculously sappy crap inspired by asksimonsnow.tumblr.com and askbasiltonpitch.tumblr.com
> 
> Title from Ke$ha

Simon wakes up slowly, hand fumbling around on the blanket for Baz’s. When he doesn’t find it, he opens his eyes slightly. He frowns at the empty space beside him until he hears clanging and the smell of breakfast wafts in from the kitchen. A soft smile takes over and he stumbles out of bed to the shower.

When he emerges, he throws on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and digs through their drawers until he finds his favorite of Baz’s sweaters. He shrugs it on, pulls the sleeves over his cold hands, and makes his way to the kitchen.

Baz is cooking, as usual. Penny is already awake, too, and is setting the table.

Simon sneaks up behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around his waist, head resting between his shoulder blades. Baz sets down his spoon and twists around, returning the embrace. “Morning, love,” he says, placing a kiss to Simon’s forehead. “Sleep well?”

“Until you left,” he answers with a fake pout.

Baz laughs. “Sorry. Breakfast is almost ready, though. Does that make up for it?”

“That depends on what it is,” Simon drawls mischievously.

Baz turns them to the side so the other boy can see around him. “Pancakes.”

Simon pretends to consider this for a minute. “I suppose that’s an acceptable apology,” he concludes.

“Do I ever disappoint?” Baz asks with a smirk.

“Never,” Simon admits. He gives Baz a quick peck and reluctantly lets go to join Penny at the table. He puts his legs up, pulls the jumper over them, and rests his chin on his knees. “Morning, Penny.”

“Good morning,” she answers distractedly. Her gaze is on her lap.

Simon snickers. “Sending mushy texts to Micah again?” They’ve been chatting nonstop lately, making plans for his visit next month.

Penny looks up briefly, raising an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think you have any right to talk.” She adds pointedly, “ _You’re_ wearing your boyfriend’s jumper.”

That catches Baz’s attention. He whips around to look at Simon. “ _Again_?” he asks, exasperated.

Simon blushes. “It smells like you,” he mutters defensively, then hides his face in his knees when he realizes that he’s only digging the hole deeper.

It’s silent for a minute, and he peeks out. Penny’s attention is already back on her phone, and Baz is looking at him with a soft smile. “Well, I guess that’s okay then,” he says, kissing the top of Simon’s head before starting to place pancakes on everyone’s plates. “But I might actually need something to wear one of these days.”

“You can wear mine,” Simon suggests brightly.

Baz laughs. “Sorry, love, but yours are too short.”

He pouts. “You’re only a few inches taller than me.”

“It’s enough.”

“Then I’ll get a longer one.”

“Or I could just buy another one for myself.”

“No,” Simon says stubbornly.

Baz smirks. “You just want to see me wearing your clothes, don’t you?”

“…Maybe.”

After they’re all served, Baz sits down. Simon scoots around the corner of the table, sliding until their chairs are touching. Baz smiles indulgently and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

They eat quietly for a few minutes. Then Penny slips her phone into her pocket and looks to Baz. “Are you working today?”

He nods and glances at the clock on the wall. “In fact, I need to leave in just a few minutes.” Simon whines and snuggles closer, making Baz laugh. “I’ll only be gone for a few hours.”

“I know, but that’s a few hours too long,” he replies before kissing Baz.

Penny groans. “Get a room, you two.”

“We have a room,” Simon answers smugly, and she glares daggers at him.

Baz gives him one last kiss, then stands up and cleans his plate. “Bye. Have fun,” he tells them as he pulls on his shoes.

“Have a good day,” Penny answers.

“Bye! Love you!” Simon says with a wave, and then Baz is gone.

“Do you want to go do something?” Penny asks Simon.

He shakes his head. “I think I want to surprise Baz today,” he answers. “Do you want to come with me?”

Penny rolls her eyes with a sigh, but says, “Sure. I don’t have anything better to do.”

“Except text Micah,” Simon teases again.

Penny grins back. “I can do that from anywhere.”

\-----

Less than an hour after he leaves the house, Baz feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He waits until he’s sure nobody is looking to check it, and doesn’t bother to hide the stupid smile on his face when he sees Simon’s text.

_hope ur having a good day @ work! i luv u! <3_

He checks one more time to make sure his boss isn’t around, then taps out a quick reply.

_It’s okay, but I can’t wait to come home. Love you too._

He slips his phone back into his pocket and turns to wash his hands. While he’s drying them, the bell over the door chimes, and he peers over his shoulder to greet the new customer. He blinks for a few seconds, then laughs and tosses the paper towel in the bin. “What are you doing here?” he asks.

Simon looks up from his phone. “I couldn’t wait for you to come home, either,” he answers with a cheeky grin.

Penny laughs. “In other words, he didn’t want anyone hitting on you.”

“Hey!” Simon objects. “Can’t a guy visit his boyfriend at work without having ulterior motives?”

“No,” Penny and Baz answer simultaneously.

“Rude,” Simon mumbles. They step up to the counter and Penny starts searching in her purse. Baz scoffs and waves her away, already making their drinks. He passes them over, and Penny drags Simon to a table. He goes, but only under the condition that they take the closest table so that he can still talk to Baz. “The whole point of coming here was to surprise him!” he justifies.

The three of them chat about pointless little things until Simon spots Alyssa, the janitor. He jumps up. “I challenge you to a duel!”

She rolls her eyes. “Again?”

“Yes. I want a rematch!”

“You know you’re going to lose, Simon,” Baz speaks up. “You do every time.”

“Not this time!” he insists.

Alyssa chuckles and brings out the mops. Baz and Penny watch their “duel,” pretending not to be interested.

“I told you,” Baz says when Simon inevitably loses. “What is that now? 15 to 0?”

Simon just pouts at him, falling back into his seat. Alyssa whistles cheerfully while she goes back to work, and the café is quiet for a while.

Eventually, the bell above the door rings. A tall woman with long black hair walks in, and Baz straightens, going to help her. Simon sits up taller, and Penny rests a warning hand on his shoulder. He ignores it, watching the other two closely. They’re at the other end of the counter, so he can’t hear them clearly, but he recognizes the flirtatious smile on the woman’s face. He stands up, and Penny rolls her eyes with a huff.

Simon rests against the counter while Baz makes the woman’s coffee. “Darling?” he asks. Baz hides a smirk. “Where are we going tonight?”

The lady blinks in surprise. Baz hands her the cup and leans over the counter to give Simon a quick kiss. She walks away without a word, striding quickly out of the café. Baz stands up straight with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“You never call me ‘darling,’” he points out, leering.

“I do sometimes!” Simon protests.

“Never seriously. Besides, you know as well as I do that we didn’t have a date planned tonight.”

“Yeah, well…” Simon drifts off.

“It’s cute when you get jealous.”

“She was all over you!” he defends.

“Simon, she _smiled_ at him,” Penny chimes in, laughing. “People do that. It’s only polite.”

He corrects her, “She _flirted_ with him.”

“You’re going to scare away all the customers if you glare at them like that,” Baz says. He doesn’t seem to particularly care, though.

There’s a small cough behind him. He turns around and sees his supervisor motioning him over. He follows, worried, but she just grins at him. “You’re not going to get any work done if you spend all your time flirting with your boyfriend.” He starts to apologize, but she cuts him off. “Just go take an early break, and then send them home, okay?”

Baz nods. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. They’re my favorite customers too, you know. Even if he is just a little too distracting for you,” she says with a wink.

Baz resists the urge to either hide his face or bang his head into the nearest wall. “Right, I’ll just… go now.”

“I expect you back in half an hour,” she reminds him.

Baz nods and goes to join the other two. Simon grabs his hand and slides a chair closer for him to sit on.

He kisses Simon, and Penny slides a pastry across the table on a napkin. Baz declines, but Simon tears off a piece and munches on it happily.

“You have to leave after my break’s over,” Baz warns, trying to sound stern.

“Aww, why? I thought Jess liked me!” Simon whines.

“She does,” he agrees.

“Then why is she making us leave?”

“Because you scare all the customers away,” Baz lies.

“It’s not my fault they all flirt with you,” he mutters.

Baz just laughs. It’s true that a lot of the people who come here try to hit on him, but his boyfriend seems to believe that anyone who says a word to him is flirting. Besides, it’s never returned, of course. “I’ll make it up to you,” he promises.

Simon perks up at that. “Oh? How?”

“You’ll see,” he teases.

\-----

It’s a struggle to get the door open and hide his hands behind his back quickly, but Baz manages it. As soon as he’s past the threshold, Simon is in his face.

“Soo…?” he drawls excitedly.

“What?” Baz asks, pretending to not know what his boyfriend wants.

Simon looks at him disbelievingly, looking to his arms wrapped behind him. “You said you’d make it up to me. What is it?”

Baz rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay,” he says, revealing one hand. “Carnations.”

Simon takes the red flowers with a confused look, but it soon melts into a fond smile. “I don’t even like flowers that much, you sap.”

 “They still look nice, and they’ll brighten up the flat a bit,” he says, shrugging. “Besides, did you really think that’s all I got you?” he asks, showing his other hand, which has a takeout bag. He leads Simon into the kitchen and pulls out the containers.

Simon takes his and opens it up, beaming. “My favorite!”

“Obviously,” Baz scoffs.

They grab silverware and get settled on the sofa, bickering over what to watch. Eventually, they give up on the scheduled shows and just agree to rewatch Merlin. Halfway through the first episode, Penny wanders in.

“Do I smell food?” she asks, peeking around the corner.

Baz nods. He turns his head to talk to her but keeps his eyes focused on the screen. “Yours is on the counter,” he answers, gesturing towards the kitchen.

“Thanks, Baz.” She gets her dinner and takes her usual spot. When she sees what’s on, she smiles. “Morgana’s amazing,” she says as the woman appears. Simon nods but shushes her.

When they’ve finished eating, Baz shifts to lean against the armrest. Simon turns, too, scooting back to lean against him. Baz wraps his arms around Simon, who snuggles closer, head resting in the crook of his neck.

\-----

A few episodes later, Penny taps Baz on the shoulder. He jolts slightly and looks at her questioningly. She puts a finger to her lips and points to Simon. Baz maneuvers slightly to look at his face. Sure enough, he’s asleep, eyes closed peacefully and lips parted slightly. Baz gives him a soft look, debating with himself over whether to wake him up. Eventually he sighs, deciding that the peace now isn’t worth the pain later. He jostles Simon slightly and rubs his shoulder. “Wake up, Chosen One,” he whispers as Simon starts to wake.

“Don’t call me that,” he mumbles.

Baz hums and makes no promises. “Let’s move to the bed, shall we?”

Simon chuckles. “Geez, Baz, I’m half-asleep.”

“Not like that, idiot,” Baz says, though he’s laughing too.

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Penny says, rolling her eyes. “Unless you need my help moving him?”

Baz shakes his head. “He’ll wake up enough to walk in a minute. Goodnight, Penelope.”

“Goodnight, Baz,” she answers, standing up and stretching. “Night, Simon.”

“Night, Penny.”

Simon tries to cuddle closer, but Baz gently pushes him away. “Bed,” he scolds.

“Okay,” he agrees unhappily. He sits up and tries to gain enough sense back to move to the bedroom. Baz takes his hand, helping him up and leading him down the hallway.

When they make it, Simon just stands still, blinking at the bed sleepily. “Come on,” Baz says, tugging at the edge of his jumper. When Simon makes no move to take it off, Baz huffs and does it for him. “Arms up,” he says, pulling it off when Simon acquiesces. Then Baz unbuttons his own shirt and removes it.

He continues like this, undressing both of them, until they’re in only their boxers. Then he pushes aside the covers and gently pushes Simon down and covers him up. He picks their pile of clothes up, dumps it in the basket, and climbs in beside his boyfriend. Simon hums contentedly and moves closer to put his head on Baz’s chest and his hand on his stomach.

Baz wraps his arm around him and places a kiss to his curls. “Night, love.”

“Night, Baz,” he mutters, already drifting off again. “Love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the fun part where I get to jump some unspecified-but-probably-rather-large number of years into the future! Yay! lol

“Cherry! Wake up!” Simon says, shoving his daughter’s shoulder. She groans and pulls the covers up over her head. “You have to get ready for school or you’ll be late!”

“Don’t wanna,” she mumbles as Baz walks into the room.

He laughs. “She definitely takes after you, Simon.” The baby starts crying, and Simon gives him a panicked look. Baz gives him a quick kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ll get her. You just get Cherry up.”

Simon looks at him hopelessly for a moment, then asks, “Can we trade?”

Baz chuckles. “Sure.” Simon is out of the room before he can say anything more.

\-----

When Cherry comes home crying, Simon is at her side in moments. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” he asks, leading her to the living room.

She sits down, wiping her eyes with her sleeves and taking a minute to collect her thoughts. “I… It’s…” Her words dissolve into snivels, and he rests a comforting hand on her shoulder. Eventually, she gathers herself enough to get out, “We broke up.”

“I’m sorry, honey,” he says, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “You deserve better anyways. Brad’s an asshole.”

That startles a laugh out of her. Her parents rarely swear around her and Tasha. Cherry hugs Simon, still sniffing. “Thanks, Dad.”

He just pulls her closer, rubbing her back and letting her cry for as long as she needs to.

\-----

Simon is a bit confused when he enters their room but doesn’t see Baz. “Baz?” he calls, wandering around the house. He peers into the baby’s room and finds him.

His husband turns to him, putting a finger up to his lips. He’s gently bouncing Natasha, and it looks like she’s just fallen asleep.

Simon stands in the doorway for a minute, watching them with a soft smile. Then he joins them, wrapping his arms around Baz and resting his head on his shoulder. He looks at their baby’s closed eyes and gently rubs her head, brushing over her thin, dark hair. He glances up at Baz, who shares a smile with him. “Do you mind if we have salmon tonight?” he whispers.

Baz makes a face. “Why?”

“I know you hate it. I’m sorry. Cherry loves it, though, and I think she could use some comfort food. Brad broke up with her.”

Baz sneers. “Asshole.”

Simon laughs quietly. “That’s exactly what I said.”

Baz shrugs. “I’ll cook if you take Tasha. She’s been fussy all day; I think she’ll wake up again if we put her down.”

Simon nods and takes the baby from him, cradling her carefully in his arms. She moves a bit, and he rocks her, worried that she’ll wake up and start crying again. She settles quickly, though, tiny hands grasping at his shirt. He grins down at her and follows Baz out.

He sits down at the table, and after a minute, Cherry joins him. “Hi there, Tasha,” she whispers, beaming at the baby. She runs a finger over one of her hands, and Natasha reflexively latches onto it. Cherry grins up at her dad, and he hands the baby over. She holds her close, careful to support her head.

“I told you you’d be a good big sister,” he says quietly.

Cherry ducks her head, hiding behind her hair, but Simon catches her smile. He watches them for a minute. He watches his husband, cooking and sneaking looks at them out of the corner of his eye. He thinks about Penny, who did eventually move to America but keeps in contact and visits as often as possible. He thinks about the fact that he never thought he would live long enough to have a family. And he realizes that he couldn’t possibly be happier that he did.


End file.
